Night of the Reikai Babysitters
by Kiriska
Summary: Demons have been disappearing in the Makai, Koenma sends Yusuke and the others to investigate. Somehow, some way, the Reikai Tantei ends up having to babysit Trunks, Goten, Bra, Pan, and Marron. What kind of certain doom does this ensure? T rating for lan


Kiriska: .................................................  
Akutareru: She says; "Blame the muse."  
Chibi Tiyan: And the fans.  
Akutareru: And the fans.  
Chibis & Muses: *grin* We don't own DBZ or Yu Yu Hakusho  
Kiriska: ....................................................  
  
Note: I've only seen the first 21 episodes of YYH, a lot of information pertaining to the rest of the series I gathered from fanfics and doujinshi, so it may not be perfectly accurate.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Night of the Reikai Babysitters  
By: Kiriska  
  
[*thunder crash*]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is it now, kid?" Yusuke asked semi-annoyed. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm far older than you!?" Koenma growled. "Fine, what do want now old man?!" Hiei demanded, not at all patient. "Arrrggggg..." the infant-appearing boy decided to get on with buisness though; "There has been a number of disappearences in this area lately, " he started, pointing to a spot on a map of the Makai. "The demons disappearing are random, some strong, some weak, some good, some evil. All of them return in a week or so, screaming their heads off and raving about some kids." "And you want us to find out why, I suppose." Kurama hypothesised. "Exactly." Koenma confirmed. "Sounds easy enough to me." Yusuke huffed. "The Great Kuwabara will find out what..."  
  
"Ok, we're here, now what?" the self-appointed leader wondered. "Wait?" the fox-spirit suggested. "Uggg...this is so boring!" "Like you have anything better to do." Kuwabara teased. "I have to...no, wait, you're right." the black-haired one grumbled. "Humph." Hiei perched in a tree, "What a wonderful waste of time." "It's not as if you have much else to do either." Kurama said. His youkai friend did not reply. Minutes past, crickets chirped. Boredom set in. "Why did Koenma have to bother us with such a stupid--"  
  
A flash a green and a scrawny-looking youkai appeared on the ground before them. He was trembling and mumbling to himself. "What hell's wrong with you, man?" Yusuke questioned, prodding the demon with one foot. The moss-colored creature flinched and babbled to the detective. "E-eeee-e-e-e-e-e-vil little demons, evil! F-f-forced to w-w-w-atch them t-t-t-o g-g-get h-h-h-h-h-h-Ooooo=mmmeehhh." "The hell?" Kuwabara wondered. "Um." Yusuke scratched his head. "Baka..." Hiei grumbled. "What are we supposed to do?" "We can't do anything unless we get 'zapped' to wherever they've been." the redhead said. "And how---"  
  
FLASH  
  
"--are we gonna do that?" Kuwabara finished his sentence slowly, blinking at his new surroundings. "Woo! Four this time! VEGETA! We got some new ones!" Bulma yelled, getting up from her seat. "What the bloody hell is going on here?" Yusuke demanded. They seemed to be in a lab of some kind, it was full of heavy equipment and such. But the machines were nothing he had ever seen. The woman before them seemed vaguely familiar but he could not put his finger on it.  
  
"Hello, and what are your names?" the blueheaded one chirped routinely. It had been about four months since she had gotten the machine to work, and things were going great. The creatures they transported through from the other world had all been weak enough to be threatened into babysitting the children, and all of them had been sent back successfully without the use of the dragonballs, which was good, since they could only be used once a year. The scientist looked over the newest 'recruits'. A black haired one, medium height, looked about 15 or so, muscular, but didn't look too threatening. Orange-haired, tall, ugly..., about the same age. Another black haired one, kinda like Vegeta's but with a white starburst, short, grumpy looking, age was hard to tell though...last one, redhead, fairly tall, but not as tall as the other, looked pretty much like a prettyboy to Bulma.  
  
"I don't think we should have to tell you anything until you explain to us where we are and why we are here." Kurama stated calmly. "Well, aren't you the rude one---" Bulma began, but was interrupted. "Actually, Kurama's the nicer one." Yusuke commented. The blue-haired woman glared at him then continued, "You four will babysit for us while we go out to dinner, when we return you can all return to your world." The Reikai Tantei just kind of stared at her and blinked. "You want us to do what!?" Hiei snarled, "Babysit!? What the hell makes you think we're going to do that!?" Bulma frowned, "Vegeta! Get your ass down here!"   
  
"What is it now, Woman!?" the hot-tempered saiyan appeared at the door of the laboratory. "Who the hell are you!?" Kuwabara glared at the newcomer, "You look like the shrimp!" Hiei growled. "Who are you calling a shrimp, fool!?" Vegeta scowled. "Who you callin' a fool!?" "Ch', shut up bother of you!" Bulma snapped, she turned towards her 'guests'. "You four WILL babysit, or you'll never return home!" "Well you know what lady, you gotta stop zapping people out of the Makai and forcing them to do your duty work." Yusuke clarifyed. "Yeah," agreed the tall one, "I'm Kazuma Kuwabara and I'm here to stop you!"  
  
The fire demon rolled his eyes, the fox spirit sweatdropped. "Oh really?" Vegeta said in an amused tone, "Who do you think you're dealing with!? You don't have a choice but to do what we say!" "Who do you think YOU'RE dealing with, shrimp?!" Kuwabara held his fist up to the air. The saiyan briefly noted a rise in power level. "I don't really give a damn about who you are! I am the KING of all SAIYANS!" he announced proudly. "Pssshhh, what the hell is a saiyan? We're the Reikai Tantai! And we're gonna clean your sorry ass out!" Yusuke sneered. "You can wish!" "Who's wishing?!"   
  
"All of you be quiet! I'm sick of hearing you fools clamour! If we're going to fight about this, FINE, take the damn thing outside and get it over with." Kurama barked. Bulma sighed, "The nice one eh...?" And so the Reikai Tantei and Vegeta took their little quabble outside. "Ok, here's the deal, " Yusuke began, "We win, you get us all home then NEVER use your damn machine to kidnap people over here again." "And if I win, you fools watch the damn kids FOREVER!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Uhhh..no." Yusuke said. "We are not going to be your slaves forever." "Can we not fight?! Vegeta, we have to leave in an hour and I don't want you all bruised, bloody and sweaty!" Bulma complained.  
  
"UGGH! It's your fault they're here in the first place Woman! Why do we ever have to go out?!" the saiyan boomed. "Ch'ch'ch', how about this, you guys don't fight. You four watch the kids for this ONE night then I'll destroy the machine and send you all back with the Dragonballs, how's that?" "Dragonballs?" wondered Kurama. "Yes, there are seven dragonballs and if you collect all of them you can make two wishes." "What? If you can do that then why the hell don't you WISH for some people to watch your stupid kids!? Why can't you just hire people eh!?" Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Psh...you'll see, so is it agreed?" "Fine. We watch your brats, you destroy the machine, we go home. Deal?" "Deal."  
  
~  
  
"These are the kids we'll be watching?" Yusuke glanced skeptically at the fivesome before him. The children were clustered around a TV playing some game. "Yup." Bulma answered easily, "Good luuuck." "Yes, you'll need it." Vegeta laughed as they headed out the door. "Psh..whatever." "I don't see what's so hard about this. They're just a bunch of kids." Kurama mused. "Well, maybe they're really bad kids." Kuwabara suggested. "How bad can they possibly be?" Hiei grumbled. "Guess we'll find out huh?" Yusuke sighed.  
  
"Hey, Trunks. Don't our babysitters look familiar?" Goten wondered. "Eh?" The evil mastermind glanced over at his victims for the first time. "Hmm..sort of I guess. I dunno. Doesn't really matter, they're still doomed." "Ehhh, Trunks, the last few have been pretty boring, and Mom and Dad just keep getting more and more, there's no point if they aren't bothered by it. They think it's funny now! We haven't been grounded in months!" Bra complained. "I know, but this is the last one they're getting with the machine, I over heard some of the conversation." Pan informed. "Really?" Marron blinked. "That's good...then we can make this night a night to remember..."  
  
The five gathered into a inconspicous huddle. "What are they up to?" Kurama asked to no one in particular. "Er..." Yusuke mumbled. "I'm hungry." the tall one announced. "Fine, I'll make dinner." the fox sighed and headed towards the kitchen. The three little girls immediately broke from the group and followed him. "We gonna help. We always help with dinner..." "Alright then..." And they disappeared behind the door.  
  
"What are we supposed to do? Just watch them?" Kuwabara gestured to the pair of demi-saiyans on the couch. "Hn." Hiei jumped up onto a window sill and sat down. "We'll be in my room!" the purple-haired one announced then rushed off with Goten. "Um, ok..then." Yusuke answered slowly. "This is gonna be easier than I thought." "Yeah, what's up with those people forcing youkai to watch their kids? They seem so well-behaved." Kuwabara agreed. "Eh, who cares? As long as we get hom--"  
  
A loud crash came from the kitchen. Followed by another crash, a scream, a yell, and the sound of someone crashing against the wall. The two ningens rushed to see what had happened. The scene was unfamiliar to the Reikai Tantei, but quite familiar to The Babysitees. Kurama sat on the floor, leaning against a wall, ice chips, water, and cherries were all over the floor. Marron held a large, now empty bowl. Pan had one hand on the lever of the ice machine. And Bra was sitting on the counter with a half-empty pitcher of water. "Er...what happened?"  
  
Urameshi and Kazuma decided to stay in the kitchen to help with the meal, since the three little girls proved to be more than a handful. Plates were constantly being dropped, food constantly being thrown and random utensils finding themselves in the most inconvient places. "Itai!" the tall ningen rinsed his hand in water, it had just been burnt by touching a fork that had been sitting on the stove. "Ack!" a glass bowl flew through the air. Yusuke dove to catch it, and crashed into a stool, on which Kurama was standing. The kitsune fell, tried to grab onto something, but instead pulled a cloth from teh top shelf of a cupboard and spilled boxes of macaroni all over the kitchen.   
  
"Ok, what's happening out there Goten?" the two demi-saiyans were not in Trunks room, but instead in the attic control room. The younger of the two was watching their four babysitters via the cameras. "Three of them are in the kitchen with Bra, Pan, and Marron, but one of them looks like he's sleeping on the window will in the living room." he informed. "Awesome, which one's alone?" "The one that kinda looks like your dad." "Heehee. Think the hair dye will piss him off like it did my dad and Wufei?" Goten nodded vigorously, "Yeah! He looks like he'd react exactly like them!"  
  
"What about the other three, any ideas?" Trunks asked his partner in crime. "Well, one of them looks like a girl...maybe we can screw up his hair? It's really long." The son of Goku suggested. The other rummaged through a trunk of stuff, "I got the perfect thing...heehee. Those other two can probably get the works, we'll decide what else to do if we still have time then." Goten nodded. "C'mon, we have to go gather the supplies."   
  
"Be careful with that!" Bra had 'tripped' and sent a plate of steaming hot pizza bagels into the air. Kuwabara managed to catch it, but burned his hand again in the process. "Itaiiiiiii!!!" "Ug, I have an idea." Kurama kneeled down and touched the tiles briefly with his fingertips, almost immediately vines sprouted from the floor and crept to the walls of the room. The fox then stood up and knocked over a china plate. A long, thin vine shot from the ground, caught it, then set it back where it had been. "Why the hell didn't you do that in the first place?!" Kuwabara yelled, nursing his burnt fingers. "Heh.." The girls looked at each other, frowning.  
  
Hiei sat calmly on his perch, he could near all the clamouring in the other room, the crashes of plates and the screams of his friends. This was ridiculous! They were the Reikai Tantei, not babysitters! How pathetic, Hiei, a notorious demon forced to put up with such foolishness. The sooner the night was over the better. The youkai opened on eye suddenly, there was a presence in the room with him. He felt youki above him and looked up, but not soon enough to save him from a very evil magic dye.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?" Hiei darted from his spot on the window, the dye went after him and clung onto his slick, spikey hair. The short demon was horrifyed to see his reflection in a nearby mirror; his hair was completely pink, even his white starburst had been diverted to the hideous hue. "WHAT DID DO YOU LITTLE PUNK!?" he screamed spotting Goten in an air vent above the spot where he had been sitting. The demi-saiyan giggled and disappeared into the ventilation system. "You are run away from me?!"  
  
Kurama and Yusuke burst in from the kitchen just in time to see pink-haired Hiei rip through the air vent to get to Goten. Bits of wall flew and dust cloaked the scene. "Hiei you idiot, what are you going!? You're going to trash this place!" Yusuke groaned. The kitsune's laugh at his friend's new hair was quickly replaced by worry that the house would be damaged. The parents of these kids would not be happy to come home to this... "Ah! Kurama, hot sause is eating through your plants!!" Kuwabara yelled from the other room. "Shit!"   
  
Yusuke mumbled a curse and darted after Hiei, who was leaving a steady trail of destruction in his wake. "Trunks! We have a problem!" Goten wailed into his walkie-talkie. "What the hell is going on!? It fells like an earthquake up here!" an angry voiced yelled back at him. "I don't think these people have every babysitted before, or maybe where they come from it's ok to rip up the house!" "What?! Awww, mom's gonna be so pissed offfff!!" "What do I do, Trunnkkss!? Ack--" Goten's means of communication was destroyed by a slash of Hiei's katana.  
  
"You little bastard! You're so gonna pay for this!" Hiei raved. "Hiei! You idiot! What are you trying to do!?" Yusuke was slower than the youkai, but he was loud enough for him to hear. "Shut the hell up Urameshi!" Hiei had Goten backed up to a wall with his blade at his throat. "Baka! If you kill the brat we'll never get home!" "Rrrrrr. Humph." The short demon resheathed his sword and stalked off to find some way to remove the dye. "Phew..." Yusuke helped Goten up. "Are you ok kid?" "....yes." "Don't do something stupid like that again, espeically with Hiei." the detective grumbled.  
  
"We're going on with plans anyway huh?" "Yeah." "Siiigghhhh..."  
  
"Dinner!" Pan announced. "Finally." Kuwabara mumbled as he finished bandaging his burns. Kurama sighed and sent away the plants that had temporarly taken over the kitchen. "Damn I'm hungry.." Yusuke agreed. "Hn." Hiei growly roughly. "Yay, food!" cheered Bra. "Taquitos!" Marron chirped. Indeed, dinner consisted of 500 taquitos, by Bra's demand, 20 pizzas, rice, and chicken. The meal was pretty much silent, no one dared comment on Hiei's hair or anything else. A few bugs found their way into the dishes, but all of them were brushed away without much thought. Trunks frowned slightly.   
  
"Ahhh..that was good." Goten burped. "Nummy." Pan nodded. "Only 3 hours until bed." Yusuke muttered under his breath. "So....what do you want to do?" Kurama asked uneasily, it was obvious now that this kids were up to no good. The frequent accidents in the dinner-making process were no accidents. Nor was the thing with Hiei's hair. You did not accidentally dye people's hair pink. "HIDE AND SEEK!" shouted Bra enthusiasticly. The Reikai Tantei looked at each other.  
  
"One...two...three...four...five...six...seven..." Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara counted in unison, the Babysitees went off to 'hide'. And Hiei was in one of the bathrooms scrubbing his hair. [insert Mission Impossible Theme here] Bra darted from one of the rooms, having finished rigging it. She met up with Goten and Marron and proceded to work on one of the other rooms. Pan monitered the entire house from the attic whist doing searches on annoying songs, music, and other such things online. Trunks was sending an auto-repair machine to fix the damages caused by Hiei, then went and helped his troops finish the jobs they've been assigned.   
  
"Ninety-nine...one hundred." The three detectives glanced around the room. No one was in sight, there was no sound, save the rushing of water coming from the bathroom. "Er...can we just leave them in hiding and enjoy the rest of the night?" wondered. Kurama sighed, "Don't we want to...c'mon." "Fine." "Where do we look first?" Kuwabara wondered. "You can check downstairs, Yusuke can stay on this floor, and I'll go upstairs. This place looks massive." "No kidding. i got lost looking for a closet."  
  
"Sector 5, target approaching." Trunks smirked as he watched from his place in the attic. Some things never got old. Kurama walked through the upstairs halls, totally unaware of the dangers that lurked in Capsole Corp. He poked his head in one of the many, many rooms. Nothing. Another empty guestroom. The only thing in it was a clean bed, a bedside table with a lamp, and a small rug. Oi...how long before they could all return--The kitsune's thoughts were interrupted suddenly as he poked his head into the next room. A thick, sticky liquid poured from a bucket on the door. The substance oozed right into Kurama's long, silky, crimson hair. His string of curses and screams is to be omitted. (^_^)  
  
"Where the hell can those little brats be?" Kuwabara wondered aloud as he made this way through the basement. The room was dark and danky, even with the lights on. Millions of pipes and wires ran overhead, generators clustered in some corners. "Doubt they're down here...little kids are afraid of the dark and stuff." "Meow." a small kitten appeared from behind one of the machines. "Oh! A kitty!" Kuwabara kneeled down and called to it gentlely. The kitten approached cautiously. "You shouldn't be down here, koneko..you could get hurt. C'mon I'll bring you upstairs." Trunks watched from his place wearing an interested smirk. So the tall one likes cats does he?  
  
Yusuke prowled his floor boredly, he did not really care to find the children. They could hide for the next three hours for all he cared. This whole mission was whacked and the sooner it was over the better. Why wouldn't Koenma have sent some lower ranked losers in for this job? This was so stupid. Surely not worthy of calling *him* to the job. Oh well...the detective turned to the sound of Kurama's furious cry from the floor above him. He darted up the stairs. "Damnit, what happened now!?"   
  
Hiei grumbled loudly as he turned off the water. He must have flushed a dozen hundred gallons of water through his hair by now, accompanied with 50 bottles of soap and 100 bottles of shampoo. The dye was still there, it had not even faded the slightest bit. In fact it was as bright and pink as ever. "Rrrrrrrrrr..." He should go and interrogate one of those brats and find out how to get his hair back to normal. As a matter of fact he will. The pissy youkai dried off his hair and exited the bathroom.  
  
"What is it Onii-chan?" Bra asked upon entering the attic. "Go and help Pan find some holo-downloads of animal abuse - particularly cats." Trunks snickered. "Eh? Why?" "One of the babysitters lubs them." "Ahhhh...heeheeheehee..." "Ah, we haven't had a night like this in a long time!" Pan giggled. "Yeah, too bad we'll prolly be grounded for a month or more and won't have another one for a while afterwards." Trunks said. "So we might as well enjoy it while it lasts!" they laughed in unison.  
  
"There, you can wash it out later, geez Kurama." Yusuke sweatdropped at Youko Kurama's pouty face. "You know just because I'm youko doesn't mean that 'Shuichi's hair isn't getting stickier and ickier. And the longer this takes, the harder it'll be to rinse it out." "Oh enough of that already, if you go wash it now, it'll be midnight before you're done!" the detective growled. "Humph. Fine, but we're going to find those little brats now!" the silver fox hissed. "Fine by me."  
  
"Now go on home, little kitten!" Kuwabara wore a dopy grin as he watched the greyscale feline bounced away from Capsule Corp and disappeared into the night. "Meow." The tall one turned and spotted another cat in the living room. "What are you going here?" The cat mewed again, then hissed at some invisable creature. "What's the matter, neko-chan?" "Mrroowww..." The feline's back arched and it's fur stood on end, then the creature was lifted up into the air by an unseen force. "What the hell?!"  
  
The cat screeched as burn marks magically appeared at it's side. "Hey!" Kuwabara yelled out and sent a punch flying at the space near the cat. His fist did not find a target. "What the!?" The detective swung around blindly for a few more moments hearing the hideous yowl of the cat when finally one of his blows passed right through the feline. "What the?!" Then the cat disappeared altogether. The tall one looked all around the room, but there was no sign of the animal. "MROW!" a cat leapt out from behind a table, it was different from the first two he had seen. "What's going on here?" The newest cat was decapitated by an invisable person, it's bloody head landed at Kuwabara's feet. "AHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
Hiei slinked through the upstairs halls cautiously, he had heard the fox's anguished cry earlier, the children no doubt had the place rigged with tricks and traps. He prodded a door open slowly with his foot, making sure there was nothing triggered by the door. A flamethrower fired at his foot. "Hn." The fire of course did not bother the demon and he stepped through the flames without difficulty. However there was nothing else in the room, and the youkai moved on impatiently.  
  
"Hey Trunks...that redhead guy changed into someone else." Marron blinked at the screen. "Eh?" Trunks swiveled his chair around and glanced at the blonde's screen. "Whoa..he's a fox man." the boy mused. "We can mess up his hair again!!" Bra chirped, pointing to the youko's fine silver locks. "Yeah! Muwahahaha!" "Goten! Get more honey!" "Yes, master! I obey!" and the demi-saiyan bounced off.  
  
"Damnit, Kurama, slow down! Busting through all these rooms is just gonna set off more traps!" Yusuke complained as he trailed after the youko. "Shut up Yusuke! You'd want to kill them too if they did something to you!" the silvery fox barked. "Well they haven't, and--" The detective tripped on a trip wire that Kurama had missed and fell to the ground. Immediately a part of the ceiling slide open and liquid glue poured down. Followed by a ton of sugar, then crackers, then flour, then green feathers. Yusuke looked like a green and white chicken. The kitsune blinked at him. "Ok, Kurama, let's go kill them." the black-haired one said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Who's going all this!?" Kuwabara raved, having had his hand pass through the 6th horriblely mutilated cat. "AIEEE!!" Another cat appeared before hi, yowling, and spitting like mad. "NO MORE!!!" The Great Kazuma dashed up the stairs in search of the rest of the Reikai Tantei. "Mreeewwww!!!"  
  
"They will DIE! Every last one of them!" Hiei cursed as he tried to peel all of the silly-string off of him. He stumbbled out of the room and was showered with another 5 cans of the stuff. Pinkish red, baby blue, and lime green strings landed all over him, making him look like a walking ordament. The short demon entered another room. This room was empty but for a huge arcade-like TV console, huge speakers, and two dancemats. Neon green lettering read; "Dance Dance Revolution." A steel door slammed shut as soon as the demon was all the way in the room. "What the..." Hiei immediately tried to cut the barrier down with his katana. No go there. The walls too seemed of steel. "Damn..."  
  
He approached the silent game-thing and it magically flashed to life. "HELLO!" a high-pitched voice chirped, "The only way to get out of this room is to defeat me in all of the following tracks! GOOD LUCK! HEEHEE!" the screen flashed and a list of five songs appeared. "What the hell!?" Hiei glanced at the mat he stood on, there were several arrows on it, another identicle mat was behind him, he reverted his gaze to the screen. "HELL NO." He tried again to cut his way from the room, but his blade was of no use. He considered releasing his dragon but it would probably destroy the entire building. The youkai glared daggers at the machine and growled. He played the first track.  
  
Right. Right. Back. Back. Forward-back. Back. Forward. Left-back. Right-forward. Back. Back. Back. Left-forward. Left-forward. Left-forward. Left-forward. Left-forward. Back-forward. Right-forward. Right-forward. Right-forward. Right-forward. Right-forward. Right, forward, left, back. Left-right. FREEZE. (Yeah, thats it, imagine Hiei dancing XD)  
  
The music was annoying and Hiei was too self-conscious that someone was watching him. Complaining loudly he moved onto the next track. It wasn't very hard for the demon, considering his speed, rather it was the fact that he HATED the very thought of himself DANCING that made the task difficult. The mat beside his own was blinking as well, it was, evidently, the computer's playing. The computer stumbled a lot. The second song was harder than the first. The third harder than the second. The forth harder than the third. The fifth and final. The demon grumbled to himself, the track was long. And hard.  
  
...Forward. Forward. Forward. Forward. FREEZE. Right-left. Forward-Back. Right-forward. Left-back. Turn- turn-turn. Counterclockwise. Turn-turn-turn. Clockwise. Right. Right. Right. Right- left- back- forward- right-right-left. Left. Left. Left. Left-right-forward-left-left-right. Right-back-forward-left. FREEZE. Left-right. FREEZE. Right. Left. Left. Left. Half-turn, Counterclockwise. Left. Forward. Back. Right. Back. Forward. Half-turn, Counterclockwise. Left. Forward. Back. Half-turn, clockwise. Right. Back. Forward. Left. Right. Left. Right. Right. Left. Back. Back. Forward. Right. Left. Right. Left. Left. Right. Forward. Forward. Back. Forward-back. Freeze. Left. Back. Right. FREEZE. Forward. Back. Back. Forward. Turn, clockwise. Turn counter clockwise. Right. Right. Right. Left. Right Right. Left. Left. Left. Back. Back. Right. Left. Forward. Forward-left. Forward-right. Back-right. Back-right. Left-right. FREEZE. Lights down. Game: CLEARED.  
  
"MAN, that was funny." Trunks laughed loudly whist pointing at the screen that held Hiei's image as he danced, "That guys good! He kicked your ass Pan!" The quarter-saiyan pouted, "Humph." "The carrot-top guy is coming upstairs. They're all upstairs now." Marron reported. "That's good, most of the traps are up here. We have an hour until we're supposed to be in bed, and three hours til our parents are supposed to be back." the mischivious leader commented. "Better get things in gear then.."  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" Hiei asked bluntly when he saw Yusuke. "I could ask the same of you." the detective grumbled. The youko laughed. "Ch', what's so funny fox? I recall you shrieking a while back, what are that all about?" Kurama fell silent and glared. The crimson-eyed demon smirked, "Have anything to do with you being youko now?" "Shove it, Hiei." the kitsune snapped. "Hn." "Whatever, where's Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked. The youkais shrugged. "Who cares, it's the brats we're looking for." The three made their way down another hall.   
  
"I don't think their in any of these funhouse rooms, most of them are rigged." Youko Kurama commented. "You have a better idea?" Urameshi growled. "Is there another floor?" asked the short demon. The other two shrugged. "A lot of help you are." "We might as well check all these rooms, they still could be in one of them." Yusuke said. He opened another door, it was empty. Hiei opened the next door, nothing. Kurama opened the next door; a chainsaw barred down on him and randomly sliced off strands of silver hair. "BLOODY HELL!" When the chainsaw was done and disappeared back in a hole in the wall, the youko was left with mostly shoulder length hair that was very uneven. Some chunks had been cut cleanly, others had not, some were the original length, some had been clipped cleanly off the scalp.   
  
"Um..." Yusuke backed away seeing the expression on the fox spirit's face. Kurama's golden eyes were glazed over and his face was simplu malicious. A light aura radiated from his body as thin vines sprouted from the ground. "...Kurama..?" Hiei too backed off a bit. The vines incased the hallway; leaves blanketed the walls. Random blooming flowers hung from the greenery. The blossoms bared fangs and dripped with poison saliva. The plants spread throughout the entire upstairs and began creeping downstairs. Deadly irises opened their petals and secreted their necter. Thorns sprouted from the greens, their sharp points could easily pierce skin and inject a venom of some kind. The growth penetrated the walls and started covering the outside of the building. Pretty soon, Capsule Corp looked like the jungle from Hell.  
  
"They WILL pay." the youko hissed when the last inch of the building had been overcome by exotic plantlife. "Um...yeah. They will." Yusuke sweatdropped. "Fine, let's find them then." Hiei grumbled. "Most of the traps should have been buried by your little pets." The kitsune nodded and so they treked onward.  
  
"Uh. Trunks. I think we have a problem." Bra gulped, she was hanging by her foot from a thick vine that hung from the ceiling. "No kidding." the purplehead snapped. Trunks was being 'eyed' by a bloodred flower that kept snaking around like an animal, making squishy sounds. "The plants have all grown into the computers breaking them." Marron informed. "My leg feels numb." Goten announced. His leg had been bitten by a venus fly trap, or something that looked like a venus flytrap. "What do we do when they find us?" Pan whimpered. "We're doomed."  
  
"Found you, finally!" Kuwabara leapt over a huge, twisted vine to reach the rest of the Reikai Tantei. "Where the hell were you?" Yusuke wondered absently. "There were these creepy ghost cats being decapitated downstairs!" the carrot-top shuddered in answer. "Ok..." "What happened to--" "Look! Stairs!" Kurama pointed to a staircase tangled in growth, and interrupting what would have been a question about their appearences. The four bounded up and came face to face with their children tormenters. "Hello, kids..." Hiei grinned maniacly. "How was your night eh?" Yusuke twitched an eye as he said that. "Would you like a HAIRCUT!?" the kitsune asked in a deranged voice. "Uh, guys?" Kuwabara asked dumbwittedly.   
  
"Don't hurt me!" Marron wailed. "It was all his idea!" Trunks growled, "Traitor!" "You speak, LIES! LIEESSS!!!" Hiei jabbed a finger at Marron and shook it threateningly. Kurama grabbed a fistful of Trunks's hair, "How would you like to be bald boy?! HUH!? HUH!? HUH?!?!?!?!?" The fox's eyes were wide and insanelike. "Uh..Kurama...Hiei...." Yusuke blinked at his friend. "Or maybe you would like some PINK HAIR HUH!?" Hiei giggled sinisterly. "Damn, did the shrimp just giggle?" Kuwabara and Yusuke backed away from the two demons. "AIEEE!! HELP US!" Pan shreiked. "YOU DIE YOU DIE YOU DIE!!!" the red-eyed youkai ranted. "YES! DIE DIE DIE DIE!" the silver fox raved.   
  
"WHY THE BLOODY HELL IS MY HOUSE A JUNGLE!?" Bulma's infuriated cry rang from two floors below. "Shit." Yusuke grumbled. The blackhaired detective freed the five kids from the vicious plants and dragged them down the stairs. Kuwabara followed him, glancing at the demon pair with a weary eye. "You coming?" Hiei and Kurama both 'hn'ed' and followed. "WHO THE DAMN DID THIS!?" Bulma had to be held back by ChiChi and Videl when the nine emerged from the upper floors. "WHO?!"  
  
"What the hell happened Trunks?" Vegeta asked gruffly. "Uh...." The demi-saiyan started. "Why are you even asking?" Gohan mumbled, "You know what happened. Trunks and the others played tricks on the babysitters." he said, gesturing the Yusuke's feathers and Hiei's pink hair and silly-string. "Then one of them got pissed off and encased the place in vines." The scholar demi-saiyan tugged his foot free of a vine that had been slowly wrapping around it. "Can we go home now?" Yusuke wondered aloud. "As soon as my house is back to normal!" Bulma snapped. "Kurama?" the detective turned to the youko, who was staring evilly at the five kids.  
  
"You die..you die..you die.." the fox hissed. "Kurama?" Kurama finally looked up, "Hn, fine." As he said his last word, the outrageous growth began to shrink back into the ground, leaving virtually no trace of their ever being there. "Now can we go?" Kuwabara asked. "First thing in the morning we'll get all the dragonballs." Bulma answered. "We destroy the machine now." Yusuke reminded. "Fine." Bulma and the detective headed off towards the lab. Vegeta grumbled something then jerked his head towards his children, "Just go to bed." Trunks and Bra didn't say a word and went upstairs.  
  
The others departed, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara sat down on the couch. The fox combed his damaged locks in vain, Hiei played absently with his own hair, which seemed to be slowly fading back to black. Kuwabara was glancing around expecting another cat to pop up any minute. There was a miniture explosion as Yusuke and Bulma emerged from the laboratory. "The machine's toast." they confirmed.  
  
Sometime during the night: "AIEEEE!! It's biting me! The flower's biting me!" Trunks and Bra thrashed around in bed. Kurama snickered in his sleep from one of the many guestrooms. "Aie! It's hot! So hot hot hot hot hot! My bed is on fire!" The two demi-saiyans dumped buckets of water on their sheets. Hiei, too, snickered in slumber. "Who the hell rigged a paintball machine to the bathroom door!?" Bulma shreiked. Trunks cringed. "Why the HELL am I trapped in a room forced to play this stupid game!?" Vegeta raved, having accidentally stepping into the DDR room. Bra paled. None of the Briefs slept well that night.  
  
"I WISH THAT THESE PEOPLE BE SENT BACK WHEREVER THEY CAME FROM!" Bulma told the dragon haughtly. The Reikai Tantei had assembled in front of Capsule Corp. Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, and Bra stood before the dragonballs and Shenlong. The eyes of the dragon glowed red, "Then it shall be so..." The group flickered, flickered, then vanished. Trunks and Bra breathed a short sigh of relief. "Your second wish, please..." Shenlong asked monotonously. "I wish that Trunks and Bra should have an itchy spot on them for the rest of their little lives!" Bulma told it without hesitation. "WHAT?! Mom!" "So be it....farewell." the dragon parted and the dragonballs flew off again. Immediately the two siblings started scratching themselves. Vegeta laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kiriska: That was fun. XD Plz review. 


End file.
